


Lovebirds

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, inappropriate use of memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: Lemme Smash. Please.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> When will my good erotica return (did I ever have any)? I had to complete something for femslash february, and my longfic is still not finished. You decide if this is set in canon or not because it is absolutely terrible.  
> Lemme smash. Please.  
> [watch this first](https://youtu.be/-eVPiaruWgM)  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eVPiaruWgM

Seras twirled in the outfit, the large black sleeves of the floor-length dress were bat-like. The entire ensemble made her look like a proper vampire. She turned to face Integra, “Look.”

The long-haired blonde was facing the window, tense with anxiety, and dressed in her suit. Seras had been _slightly_ ticked when she realized that Integra was going to wear the same thing as usual, but that her Hellsing Uniform would not be appropriate for a large event.

“You look like a bird when you hold out your arms like that.” 

Seras smirked slightly, holding her arms out farther, and crouched slightly. Integra narrowed her eyes slightly at the display.

“Like a bird?” Seras teased.

“That’s not helping.”

Seras smirked more, turning her head and crouching even more. “Lemme smash.”

The look on Integra’s face was priceless. Half confusion, half poorly-contained laughter. “W-what?”

Seras shuffled, in the same crouched position towards Integra, and turned to the side, “You want some fuck?”

Integra put her hand to her forehead, watching the display, and trying to not laugh. When Integra did not comment, Seras turned around, bending over slightly. “You want some tail?”

Integra finally broke into a chuckle, unable to hold back at the outrageous behavior, “Seras. What. Are. You. Doing?”

Instead of responding, Seras continued, walking towards Integra again,“‘Teggy used to think my tail was big.”

“Seras-”

“Have you seen the Lemme Smash video?”

“The. What.”

“I’ll show you later,” Seras said, now in front of Integra, she stood upright again. “The question remains. Do you want some tail?”

“We have a party to go to.”

Seras pouted, glancing at Integra’s bare hand, where it rested on the window sill, and reached for it. Warm against her own, and she pulled it towards her.

“It is in an hour,” she sighed, giving in to the affectionate pull of her cool hands. Events meant she had to be careful about not letting her gaze linger on Seras for too long. Let alone her usually gloved hands. As long as they were in public, there were boundaries. Rules Integra had set for them both, knowing she would be the first to break them.

Her arm wrapped around Seras’s waist felt so right, and she pulled her closer, kissing her soft, cool lips until the pout was gone. Seras’s tongue slipped easily against her lips, her arms wrapping Integra in her embrace. Integra led, her hands sliding down Seras’s back until they reached her rear. The long skirt was becoming more of a hindrance than either of them would have liked.

Seras’s own hands wandered to Integra’s tie, pulling on it. It did not come free, and Seras let go, instead unbuttoning the jacket with care. She did not wish to incur Integra’s irritation if one of the buttons came off. The suit, for all it made Integra regal and attractive, was a constant source of frustration to Seras when it came to undressing her.

In contrast, Integra found the zipper on the back of the dress with surprising ease, pulling it down, and exposing the soft, pale flesh of Seras’s back. She pulled away, slipping her arms out of the large sleeves with ease, allowing the dress to fall down from her chest. Integra pulled her close again, hands undoing the clasp of her bra.

Seras was grateful that she had forgone tights when a warm hand slipped under the loosened dress and squeezed her ass. “And you were concerned about the party,” Seras murmured.

Integra ignored the comment for a moment, and kissed the sensitive skin of her neck. The feeling of her lips against her neck, followed by the faintest warm, wet lick of her tongue as she pulled away was unbelievably pleasurable. She let out a groan.

“And you wanted to ‘smash,’” she jested. The grip on her freed breast released to brush her finger along the erect nipple, and brought another pleasurable sound to Seras’s lips. Her movements were teasing and slow, and Seras let her head fall onto Integra’s shoulder.

Her hands finally managed to pull the fabric of Integra’s blouse from the belted waistband from Integra’s pants, unbuckling the buckle with more success, and unclasping the hook and bar closure. She managed to slide Intega’s pants down slightly before Integra had managed to push down her dress even farther, and it finally slid to the floor around her ankles. She attempted to pull her feet out of the heels and not step on the delicate fabric.

“Integra,” she whined, finally kicking off one of the heels. And then the other. And stepped out of the dress. Integra’s hands remained stubbornly planted on her hips, holding her close. A clothed thigh slipped between her thighs, and as soon as Integra released her hips, she rolled against it. “Integra,” she repeated, slipping a hand impatiently between her thighs; the clothed friction was not nearly enough. She let out a soft moan when she touched herself, and hid her face in Integra’s shoulder again. Her other hand gripped the edge of her jacket.

“Are you close?” her voice was low.

“Mm-” she hummed affirmatively, pressing a finger into herself with more urgency. She could feel Integra’s pulse in her ears. The warmth of her body against her. The sensation of Integra’s arm around her waist. She opened her eyes just briefly to see her touching herself as well. She tried not to drool on Integra’s jacket at the sight, but her mouth fell open with another moan. She could see Integra's chest rise and fall more quickly as her breaths became soft pants. Integra's grip on her tightened, and she found herself being pulled to the edge.

“Integra,” she cried out her name as she came, trembling in her grip. As she came down from her peak, she fell into Integra, and Integra briefly staggered at the sudden additional weight before steadying herself. As Seras slowly steadied and relaxed in the post-orgasmic daze, she felt Integra’s grip around her tightening further as she came with a soft, low noise, followed by a breathless utterance of Seras’s name.

Integra was still, holding her close until her breaths slowed to a more regular tempo, and she pulled away. “I’m going to change my pants. Get yourself and your tail back in that dress.”


End file.
